


Shivers

by sarahgene12



Category: Broadway RPF, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgene12/pseuds/sarahgene12
Summary: Not many people could make the switch from playing Inspector Javert to playing Frankenfurter. Not many people would show up to Ramin's apartment in leather and fishnets, either. Will does both exceedingly well.





	

The New York City apartment was quiet. Quiet, except for the constant buzzing of his phone, on the counter in the kitchenette. He was bored, and exhausted, and for once in a long while, all he wanted to do was lay still, and breathe, and not move.   
Close to noon, he got up from the floor, where he’d been laying for nearly an hour, and finally looked at his phone. Tweets and texts mostly, from friends welcoming him back to the states, and fans wanting to know what was next. There were four messages from Will. 

Hey man you in? Coffee?

@ the gym again? Cool off, dude. Those pecs aren’t going anywhere.

Schmackery’s? Cheat day!!! 

Srsly? You home or still lifting? Cmon man :(

The last one made Ramin frown. Will had sent it only an hour ago, so it was probably worth a shot. He hadn’t seen him in 3 months, after all. 

Sorry man. Home now, if u want to hang out. Half hour? :)

….

45 mins. See ya soon, big boy ;)

Ramin grinned. It would be good to have company again. 

***

Will stood outside the apartment door, hands stuffed deep in his pockets. It’d been a cold walk over here, but he had been bursting with nervous energy ever since Ramin’s text, and there was no way he would’ve survived a taxi ride. Now that he was here, he felt incredibly stupid, and freezing, not to mention his ankles already killed in the heels.   
Was this a bad idea? Probably. But then Ramin was there at the door, and he laughed out loud when he recognized the coat his old friend was wearing.   
“Are you crazy, man? Do they know you have that?”  
Will shrugged, grinning sheepishly. “Ah, you know, probably not. They won’t miss it for an hour or two.”  
“Feeling nostalgic, Inspector?”   
Did Ramin know what his stupid little eyebrow waggle was doing? Or how much Will hated-slash-loved the way he dropped his voice on the word ‘Inspector’, just like he’d done in the show?   
He petted the long wool coat with slightly shaky hands. Stupid. “A little. I missed you, man. How was Japan?”   
Ramin’s eyes lit up immediately, and off he went on a long, enthusiastic description of his time away. Of course he’d documented every moment of the experience on Twitter, and of course Will had set his phone to alert him whenever his friend had posted something new. But he listened anyway, fingers toying with the top button of the costume jacket.   
It was a lucky thing it fell all the way down over the tops of his shoes. Ramin had no idea, which was the part that excited him the most. One of the times he stopped for breath between stories, Will jumped in.   
“Hey, you got anything to drink in here? I’m off a gig for the first time in months and I forgot what it feels like.”   
Ramin’s eyebrows jumped a mile. “Damn! Okay, yeah, I think I got something. Sorry man, I got so caught up! Be right back!”

***

Ramin took a minute in the kitchen to catch his breath. Had he reacted too quickly to Will’s suggestion of a drink? Was he staring too much? He hadn’t a clue, but he could admit to himself he almost hadn’t answered the door when his friend had knocked.   
He picked up the drinks (whiskeys, slightly watered down and chilled with ice), and headed back to the living room.   
“All I had was Jack, I hope that’s—Will?” The room was empty.   
Walking to the center of the room, he set the drinks down on the coffee table, and frowned. “Dude, are you hiding? Where’d you go?”   
“Sshh.” Will’s voice tickled the back of Ramin’s neck, low and hot. Ramin froze, and the muscles in his neck stiffened as he felt Will’s hand grip his shoulder. From there it slid slowly down across his broad chest, tracing wide circles over the hard muscles of the pecs.   
Slowly, slowly, Ramin’s body relaxed, and a long, quiet sigh escaped his lips. “Will….”  
With Will’s mouth pressed to the back of his neck, Ramin could feel him grinning, as his hands slipped lower, to Ramin’s sculpted stomach. He pressed his fingers tight against the cloth of Ramin’s t-shirt, pulling him close. “Oh God, Ramin I missed you. I missed this.”   
Ramin let his head fall back against Will’s shoulder, feeling Will’s mouth move from the back of his neck to the little hollow between his neck and shoulder. He felt those lips pull just a little bit of skin between them, and suck lightly. He moaned, and pushed his ass back against the front of Will’s coat, drawing a gasp from the sucking mouth.   
“S-sit down. Go sit down. Over there.” Out of the corner of his eye, Ramin spied the armchair towards which Will was pointing. He didn’t want to move, but did as Will had asked.   
When he had done as he was told, Ramin became aware of the sound of rustling cloth, behind him. Wool.   
“Will?”  
“Close your eyes.”   
Ramin’s heart pounded in his chest; he closed his eyes, holding his breath without really being aware of it.   
Click. Click. A creaking sound, like leather. Click. Then Will was close again, leaning over him. A moment’s hesitation then their mouths met, wet and yielding. Will’s hands held firm to Ramin’s shoulders, squeezing tightly as he pressed himself closer still, until he released them to snake his fingers up under Ramin’s shirt. In the same smooth motion he swung his leg across Ramin’s lap and pushed the tshirt up over the rippling chest.   
“Do you want me to…?” The question hung unanswered in the air, when finally Ramin opened his eyes and answered it with a look; he was already rocking his hips up into Will’s, growling low in his throat.  
With a little bit of shifting, he wriggles downwards, and presses his lips to one little brown nub on Ramin’s chest. Gently, he purses his lips, drawing the nipple between his teeth and flicking at it with his tongue.   
Ramin hissed through clenched teeth, his hands grasping for purchase, his head tilted back against the chair. What his hands found were Will’s shoulders; his eyes popped open again in surprise, and he saw Will properly for the first time, saw why he’d worn his Javert coat to the apartment.   
Will stood, hands on hips, with one platform heeled shoe propped up on the chair, between Ramin’s thighs. Lips parted with shock, eyes dark with lust, Ramin leaned forward and reached out, slipping two fingers under the narrow leather line of the garter belt. Will moaned quietly, a sly little smile on his lips.   
“You like it?” He asked. Instead of answering, Ramin slipped the rest of his hand under the belt, inching his fingers towards the inside of Will’s thigh. Will’s hips rock slowly forward in response to the touch; he’s still grinning, still pleased with himself even as he takes Ramin’s other hand and guides it around to the small of his back.  
“Mmmm. You like that, Ramin?” He’s teasing now, but he feels Ramin’s hand slip from his back and grip his ass, and squeeze. The force of Ramin’s hand pulls him forward, and they kiss again, hard; Will wriggles his hips again until Ramin’s legs part.   
Ramin’s hands slip to the back of Will’s thighs, tickling over the fishnets like fingers over piano keys, and he pulls him forward again, until Will is on his knees in his lap and the chair is groaning with the weight. Ramin pulls away from the kiss long enough to gasp: “Wait, maybe we should move, the chair’s gonna break, it’s—”  
Will has the buckle of Ramin’s belt undone in a second, has the button and zipper free in another. A second more, and his fingers slip underneath denim and cotton and find Ramin’s swollen cock. Will strokes him, slowly at first, than faster as Ramin’s breaths come in ever-quickening pants.   
“I got a treat for you, you know. A little welcome home present. You want it now?” Will whispers against Ramin’s neck, squeezing a little bit tighter and relishing the sudden jerk this causes him to make. Ramin bucks in his hand, and his hands are digging fingertips into Will’s leather-clad ass.   
Will’s own erection strains against the zipper of his costume, but this isn’t about him, not today. After another, deep kiss (Ramin’s mouth is wide open, his moans louder, his breath more choked than before), he drops himself from the chair, squatting down on his knees in front of it.   
Ramin’s whole body goes rigid under Will’s hands. “Wait—w-wait Will, are you sure? I-I mean, c’mon man, we were just foolin’ around before, right? If you—i-if y-you do this, w-we—” whatever point he’s trying to make is lost, as Will lowers his head and purses his lips around the tip of Ramin’s cock.   
Ramin’s eyes flutter closed, his fingers bury themselves in Will’s shoulders; his hips rock upwards and Will gags a little, and that only makes it better. He buries his entire self in Will’s mouth, freeing one hand from a tangle of fishnets to guide himself deeper inside.   
Will gags like it’s too much, but he doesn’t stop, running his hands up and down the taut muscles of Ramin’s thighs, curling his tongue around the shaft and tracing each vein. This wrenches a desperate cry from Ramin’s throat, and the hand on the back of Will’s head pushes him closer. Will moans, feeling Ramin’s fingers tear at his hair but realizing its more a sensation of pleasure than pain; he rocks back on his heels, relishing the whimper of protest this gets from Ramin.   
“Oh god please, please Will don’t stop! Please, I—ahh!”   
Will’s fingers dig white trails in the insides of Ramin’s thighs, and he takes him in his mouth again, forcing himself to go deep enough, to the point where his nose is tickled by thick black curls. He pulls back again, one hand dropping between his legs. He strokes his own throbbing erection, gasping open-mouthed.  
“God, please, Will! I’m not gonna—please!”   
Instead of obeying, Will stands. His hair is mussed and Ramin has torn one garter belt free from its stocking; his mouth is pink and raw. He stares down at Ramin, lying completely boneless with want, exposed, begging like Will never imagined he could.   
He looks coy. He leans forward, close enough to kiss. He makes sure Ramin’s eyes are on his. He wraps one hand around Ramin’s cock, squeezing slightly.   
“You like the fishnets, Ramin? Huh?” He squeezes tighter, sliding his hand up, then down. Again. Ramin jerks in the chair, his head thrown back; he grits his teeth and growls his answer: “Yes. Fuck yes.”   
Will’s hand moves faster. Ramin moans, his hips moving in rhythm to Will’s strokes.   
Will is leaning in closer now, whispering at Ramin’s ear. “Yeah? You like the leather? Hmm?”  
Ramin can’t answer, he’s biting down on his lip to keep from screaming, thrusting his hips at Will’s hand faster and faster.   
His own heart thrumming in his chest, Will asks another question. “What do you want me to do to do to you right now? What do you want?”   
Just one word, over and over: “Please! P-please!”  
“Please what? I want you to say it. You want me to suck your cock?” Will can hardly believe the words are coming from his own mouth. He wishes he could touch himself, he’s as close to the edge as Ramin. But he keeps going.   
Ramin nods, gasping, knocking the chair back on its rear legs with every thrust of his hips. “y-YES! God, please! Suck it! S-suck it!”  
Will kneels again, moaning at the sight of Ramin’s engorged cock. He licks his lips, making sure Ramin sees, before puckering his lips around the head.   
“FUCK!”   
Ramin nearly topples them both, his back arching, his legs shuttering. He tangles his fingers in Will’s hair again, forcing his mouth to take as much of him as it could. He felt the bridge of Will’s nose under his belly button as his orgasm hits, wrenching a scream from his throat that sounded more like a roar. A second later, he collapses, spent.   
Will sits back on his heels and stands. He makes sure Ramin can see him before he wipes his mouth. A minute or two passes, then Will leans in and they kiss.   
It’s delightfully chaste after what they’d just done, Ramin thinks, and pulls him in for another.   
Will sighs. “So. Welcome home, world traveler.”


End file.
